1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to recreational flotation devices, and the configuration and methods of construction thereof. In particular, a buoyant recliner or chair which allows the user to sit upright or recline in any position is provided. The invention further allows the transportation of a cargo in a stable aquatic environment. The device in one embodiment may safely be towed by a marine vessel at a suitable speed with the addition of a ridged skin and appropriate tow point.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art describes a number of recreational floating chair and mattress like devices as well as flotation devices that can be towed. The prior art devices typically have required the center of buoyancy to be below the center of mass of the user or load, an attitude which is inherently unstable. In certain cases stability has been improved by placing flotation members in out-riggers to increase the overturning moment. Towed devices generally have been canvas covered vehicle tire inner tubes which require inflation and are bulky once inflated. Inner tubes or other towed devices usually are inflated prior to use with a large volume of air at modest pressures; inflation by lung power is precluded, and manually operated pumps are slow and tedious. Morover, once these devices are inflated they tend to displace and/or crowd the tow vessels passengers until deflated.